Like A Virgin
by crazy-cat-lady-chelsea
Summary: The boys go around and say if they're virgins and Kyle lies and says he isn't when really he is. Stan comes up with a great idea to help him out. Rated M for the amount of smut. Style, slight Bunny and Creek.


I do not own South Park or the characters.

Rated M for the great amount of smutty smut in this fic. I hope you guys do enjoy the smut, I actually tried quite hard with it xD I think it is the smuttiest thing i've written so far.

So enjoy :)

...

"Okay guys, let's go around the table and everyone says if they're a virgin or not."

I look at Craig to see him wearing an evil smirk on his face. _Why the hell would he suggest that?_ My gaze turns to a crimson-faced Kyle, who is sitting beside me, looking like he's ready to die of embarrassment.

"Craig, that's stupid. How immature." Token states while eating his slice of pizza. Craig only shrugs in response, wearing his usual smart-ass look.

Being in 12th grade, I'm not embarrassed at all to admit I've had sex before, but I don't like blurting it out every chance I can and I know some of my friends don't like to talk about that stuff.

Cartman, Kyle, Kenny, Butters, Tweek, Clyde, Token and I are sitting at one of the cafeteria tables, finishing our lunches before the rest of our afternoon classes. All of us are still pretty close friends even after all of these years.

"Whoa, Craig, come on, that's kind of a _personal_ thing." I look back at Craig to see him giving me a look that's saying I'm just being a wussy.

"It's just for fun, Stan. Why, are you scared?"

"No, but maybe not everyone wants to share that information." I turn back to Kyle, who gives me a genuine smile, silently thanking me.

"Whatever. I'll start it off…obviously I am not a virgin. I've done it _three_ times." He says in a smug voice. _He's probably lying_.

"Fine. Yeah, I've done it with Wendy." I admit, feeling my face heat up as everyone's eyes are all on me. I feel Kyle shift beside me, probably nervous.

"Of course I've done it. So many times I've lost count." I roll my eyes at Cartman and how obvious his lie is. No one believes anything Cartman says.

"Sure, fatass, in your dreams maybe." Everybody covers their mouths, chuckling at him.

"You guys are just jealous because I'm cool." He turns his head angrily and crosses his arms.

"No girl would ever want to sleep with you." Clyde spits out and Cartman glares at him. The two of them look ready to kick the shit out of each other but Butters breaks the angry tension between them.

"Uhm…I guess it's my turn…um…no, I'm still a virgin…" Butters says in a soft voice while fidgeting his hands together nervously. Kenny places his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close.

"Oh, Buttercup we can fix that." Kenny seductively suggests into his ear. I watch as Butters shivers, but makes no effort to push Kenny off of him.

"Gee Kenny, you'll help me find a girl?" He smiles obliviously.

"Mhm, sure, a _girl_." He winks at me and I chuckle at how Kenny flirts with anything and everyone. _What a horn dog_.

"What about you Kenny?" I ask, trying to get Kenny to leave Butters alone. I don't think Butters knows what he's trying to do. Poor innocent Butters.

"Do you really even need to ask? Of course I've done it, with girls _and_ guys."

"Aw, you didn't need to tell us that you poor piece of crap." Cartman pretends to gag while making a disgusted face at him.

"_Jealous_!"

"So, what about you Kyle? Have you done it before?" Kenny asks, now setting his view on Kyle. For some reason a surge of jealousy courses through me.

"Um…uh…" His voice is so quiet I can barely hear him, and I'm sitting beside right him. I poke him in the side, giving him a look to tell them it's okay, just tell them the truth.

"Y-yeah…I have." Red spreads across his cheeks and I look at him with wide eyes. He's never said anything about losing his virginity. He would have told me, we're super best friends.

"Wow, you serious? Good for you, dude!" Kenny reaches over and pats Kyle on the head like you would a dog, which only makes Kyle's face darken.

"Tweek, Clyde, Token…what about you guys?" We all turn towards them, awaiting their answers. The only thing running through my mind is what Kyle said.

Tweek shakes his head no, obviously quite embarrassed when Craig smirks at him, giving him a subtle wink, and it looks like I'm the only one who picked that up. The bell rings, interrupting Token and Clyde before he can answer.

Before he can get away I grab Kyle's arm, pulling him back and turning him around so he's facing me. His vision is focused on the ground and I think he knows what I'm going to say.

"Kyle…what the hell?" Craig and Token stay around, trying to eavesdrop on mine and Kyle's conversation.

I roll my eyes and drag Kyle into the hallway by his wrist, listening to him mumble curse words at me. People are rushing like crazy, getting their schoolwork to head to class and dash through the halls.

"Did you mean what you said back in the cafeteria?" His expression becomes befuddled, like he has no idea where I'm going with this.

"_Huh_?"

"About not being a," I realize I'm basically shouting, so I lower my voice for the last part, "virgin."

"Stan…" He reaches out and tries to grab my arm but I pull it away from his touch.

"No, you know why I'm mad. Why didn't you tell me? I told you when I lost my virginity!"

"I am a virgin you ass." He moves closer to me as he whispers this, obviously quite angry with me.

"But you said…that you…weren't."

"I'm graduating High School this year, I can't admit that I'm a virgin! They would have laughed at me. It's embarrassing, Stan."

He lowers his head, his cheeks rosy, his ears and neck tinted red. I instantly start to feel bad for making this a big deal. Obviously he's embarrassed, and now I just made him even more embarrassed…_and_ mad.

"I-I'm sorry…but Tweek and Butters admitted they were virgins…and no one made fun of them."

"Stan, that's expected from those two! I think everyone knew they were virgins even before they said anything."

"Kyle…" My hands act on their own and find their way to his shoulders, "I'm really sorry, I thought you were being serious back there."

When Kyle doesn't say anything I start to feel worse at what I just did. Being a virgin at this age isn't a bad thing, but of course everyone thinks you have to have sex by the time you're out of High School.

An idea pops into my mind and I've never thought of myself as gay, but I do have to admit I find some guys to be attractive. I'm not sure of Kyle's sexuality but hopefully he'll accept my heart starts to throb harder against my chest as I feel a lump form in my throat.

"Kyle…I have an offer to make you…seeing as you're a virgin…I was thinking maybe…I could…help you?" I probably sound crazy right now, saying this.

His head pops up in interest and his eyes grow twice in size, but this time he's wearing a giant smile. I smirk and hope that my plan won't gross him out too much and that he'll go with it.

"You mean…you'll help me get laid?" I nod my head and he looks like he's getting really excited.

"Yeah…I'll help you," I lean down to whisper the rest into his ear, "_I'll_ be the one to sleep with you."

I pull back to see his whole face turn completely red for like the fourth time today. His mouth opens and closes multiple times, obviously shocked from my words. I continue to stare at him, waiting for words to leave his mouth.

"Stan…does that mean…you want to…u-um…" He stumbles through his words slowly, his chest heaving due from what seems to be nerves.

"Yeah, what about tonight?" I grin to myself when he can only nod to answer my question.

"Well then, see you later." I wink at him, and walk away, leaving him dumbfounded and obviously still shocked.

Because Kyle and I had our two classes together this morning, we don't have any afternoon classes. I can't wait to see how later goes, maybe doing this will bring us closer as best friends. I just want to help him out however I can.

…

After class ends and the bell rings, I rush to my locker to find Kyle standing there with his backpack. He's staring at the ground, looking deep in thought. When I reach him I gently touch his shoulder, jumping a bit when I feel him flinch under my touch.

"You ready to go?" He doesn't speak but nods his head and together we leave the school.

The walk back to my house is incredibly awkward, neither of us have the courage to speak to the other. I take a look at him to find his vision focused on the fluffy, snow-covered ground as it crunches beneath our feet.

When we step inside my house, my mother, who is cleaning in the dining room, instantly greets me. I look to Kyle who doesn't look too happy, he's probably mad at me for making this suggestion.

"Hello, honey!" She turns around to see Kyle with me.

"Oh, hello, Kyle! Would you boys like something to eat?" She sets down her cleaning products and removes her apron.

"Uh, no it's okay. We're going upstairs." Hopefully she isn't too suspicious.

My mom doesn't respond but gives us a sweet smile. Kyle hasn't said a word and he seems to still be looking down at the ground. I let him walk up the stairs first so I can check out his backside. _Oh yeah, that's nice_, I think to myself.

I make sure to lock the door behind us so nobody can walk in on what's about to happen. Kyle has his hands folded in front of him as he plops himself down onto my bed.

"Kyle…are you sure…this is okay?" He finally looks up at me with those large, glowing green eyes of his. He looks unsettled, like he's not quite sure what to do.

"Sure…at least I won't be a virgin anymore…" He says while I notice his cheeks turn a bright fuchsia colour. I take it as a sign to continue.

I go down to sit beside him, leaning closer, hesitant to place my lips onto his. The courage I need fills me up when I see his eyes closed and his lips puckering slightly. A smile forms on my lips before pushing them up against his.

Lust replaces nerves quickly as I start to strip him of his clothes while my lips are still connected to his. _Thank God for button up shirts_. His fingers are shaking too much to dispose of my clothes, so I do it for him. I toss the annoying articles of clothes onto the ground.

My lips move slowly against his and pry his lips open with my eager tongue. I take my time exploring the depths of his mouth until Kyle pushes against my chest, forcing me to pull away. He desperately gasps for air, his chest heaving and I can't help but chuckle.

"Dude, you can breathe through your nose, you know." He covers his face with his hands, obviously embarrassed.

"S-sorry…I haven't done this before…" Watching him act this cute, I can't handle myself so I push him onto his back and crawl on him, straddling his hips.

"You don't have to apologize. It's cute that you're like this." My lips find his again, my tongue darting into his mouth. This time his own tongue plays with mine, brushing it gently and we both moan into the others mouth. His hands cover my cheeks, keeping me in place so I can't pull away.

My hands travel down south, quickly disposing him of his pants and boxers, leaving him naked on my bed. Looking down at him and his naked body, I can feel a nosebleed coming on.

"Stan…what's wrong?" Kyle's shaky voice breaks me from my dirty thoughts.

"Oh, nothing…you look great." Red spreads from his cheeks down to his chest. I stare down at his perfect nipples, the little buds begging to be licked. His chest is peppered with some freckles which make him even more adorable.

"Um…thanks…Stan…can you take off your pants, too? I f-feel stupid being the only one naked…" I look down to find that he's right, my pants are still covering my lower body.

I quickly get rid of my pants and boxers, flinging them on the ground with the rest of our clothes. I immediately bend over and take one of his pink nipples into my mouth, my member hardening at the sound of his breathy moans.

"Ah! _Stan_…" I grin, running my tongue over the now hardening bud. I bring my other hand up to his other one, pinching it gently. His dainty fingers run through my hair, catching a few tangles but I don't really care.

After I think I've tortured his now slightly bruised nipples enough, I move up to his neck, licking his Adam's apple before running it down the length of his neck, sucking on the sensitive skin. His fingers move to my shoulders, clenching them tightly.

"_Kyle_…" I whisper against his pale skin, feeling him shiver at the wonderful sensation.

I lick down his chest, to his navel, down to his half hardened member, which is dripping pre-cum down the sides. I move between his legs and stare at his member for a minute before taking it in my mouth, sucking roughly on it.

I've never given a blowjob before, but it isn't as gross as I thought it might be. Especially when it's Kyle and he's releasing these sexy, breathy moans. I look up to find him swiveling his head back and fourth on the pillow.

I go from sucking roughly to gently before pulling it out of my mouth, licking the tip of it tenderly, swallowing all of the pre-cum that drips into my mouth.

"Mmm…" I mumble around his length, my hands gripping his thighs tightly.

"Holy shit, Stan! _Mhmm…ughh…unn.._" His fingers go back to running through my hair, tightening with every passing second.

I grab the base of his erection, licking the tip again, trying to give him as much pleasure as possible. He thrusts his hips up and my whole mouth then covers his whole length, but it hits the back of my throat, causing me to gag a bit.

"Oh, shit...sorry, Stan..." His voice raspy and his grip in my hair relaxes a bit.

"It's alright..." I kiss his member in forgiveness, licking it and giving it a few quick pumps.

A moment later his fingers pull my hair roughly again and I look up to see him covering his mouth with his hand, signaling that he's about to come. When he does, surprisingly enough I swallow it.

"Nghh…Stan…that felt…_good_…" I lick the rest of his salty semen from my fingers before looking up to his chest heaving up and down, his arm covering his sweating face.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." He removes his arm and is about to sit up before I push him back down.

"Stan, I'll do you, too…" He points at my hardened length, which is desperately aching for attention.

"No, no! This is all for you. Don't worry about it, I want to make you feel good." He frowns, his eyes still set on my member.

"But…" I put a finger against his lips, shushing him from complaining.

I crawl back onto him, pressing a light kiss against his swollen, bruised lips. His fingers dig into my back, but not hard enough to leave any marks. Our lips leave each others with a small pop before I get off of him to reach over and grab a small bottle of lube from my desk drawer.

"Stan, what are you…?" He stops his sentence when he sees the small bottle I'm holding. His face flares up and he quickly looks away. I set the little bottle down beside me and lean over to close the drawer.

I move myself so I'm sitting down by his legs, which are bent slightly and shut tightly together, not allowing me to look at his gorgeous private parts. _That's all about to change_, I grin devilish to myself.

"Kyle, spread your legs." He glares at me, like I just offended him or something.

"No way! That's embarrassing." I groan and grab his knees with my hands, but he tries to swat my hands away with his own. I force his legs apart and I smirk in victory as I listen to him groan.

"Wow…" I bask in the glory that is Kyle. His member has softened, lying there just asking to be touched and that puckered hole is nestled in between those perfectly shaped butt cheeks.

While he's groaning to himself, embarrassed and mumbling curse words to me under his breath, I open the bottle of lube, spreading some over three of my fingers. My finger moves down to his heated entrance before he jumps, covering it with his hand.

"Stan! I-I thought I was going to b-be on top…you said you would help me…" I try hard not to laugh out loud, but I fail miserably. I lean over top of him, whispering seductively into his ear.

"After I'm done with you, you'll _never_ want to be on top." I go back to my previous position, situating myself between his legs once again and use my index finger to trace his hole. Eventually his tight ring of muscle relaxes from my touch and I push it in, marveling at how tight it is.

"Holy shit…it's going to suck my finger off." Kyle mumbles some sort of apology and I laugh at his cuteness.

My middle finger joins in after a moment, scissoring the muscles so it can fit something a lot bigger soon enough. His anus starts to relax, but Kyle still doesn't look like he's in pleasure. His member is still soft and I instantly feel bad for not making this pleasurable for him.

_Frig, how can I make it more pleasurable for him?_

Wait, I don't know much about how to pleasure a guy, but I'm pretty sure guys have a spot, like girls, that if are touched can cause a great deal of pleasure. My goal now is to find that one spot.

"Ahhh…uhh…Stan…_t-there_!" I know I'm successful when he suddenly moans loudly and I hit the same spot I just did, receiving more loud moans from him.

"Kyle, is it…feeling better now?" He's biting his wrist so hard that he can only nod his head. I add my third finger and he groans at the arrival of another intrusion. His member is starting to harden up just from the pleasure of his ass, and the thought is turning me on to no end.

When I feel that his hole is ready enough for something larger, I remove my fingers, earning me a whimper from Kyle. I notice that his entrance has now started to twitch from the loss of fingers.

"Kyle…for being a virgin…you sure do have a lewd body…"

"W-what…what? I'm sorry…is that bad?" He asks nervously, obviously not knowing what I'm talking about.

"Are you kidding me? Don't apologize, dude. It's sexy." I chuckle at myself but Kyle doesn't find it to be amusing.

I look down to find my member standing straight out, ready for some action. _This is it, I'm going to take my best friend's virginity_. I dip my fingers into the lube again and grab my member, hissing at the cool liquid on my burning hot shaft. I coat it with a generous amount.

Before mounting him, I quickly think of something to help with the whole process. I grab the extra pillow beside his head and move between his wide-open legs.

"Lift your hips up for a second." He follows my command and lifts his hips just enough for me to slip the pillow underneath him. Hopefully the pillow allows for easier penetration and extra comfort for him.

I grab my member at the base, pushing it against his relaxed, heated hole before he freaks out and grabs my shoulders tightly, digging his nails into my skin. Because he starts freaking out his hole clenches and it makes it hard to penetrate.

"Kyle you have to relax." I coo in a gentle voice, hoping he'll relax from my voice.

"Wait! Wait! Um…are you sure…we should be doing this?"

"…Do you really think you can stop now?" His grip on my shoulders lightens a bit and I bet there are tiny red marks.

"No…" He says in a hushed voice. One of my hand brushes gently across his cheek and he immediately relaxes his whole body.

"That's what I thought. Okay…here we go." With the help of the pillow raising his hips, it's easy to push my member into the tight ring of muscles.

I slowly ease my member in, taking it a bit at a time. Kyle bites his lip so hard that a tiny bit of blood drips down his chin. The tightness surrounding my member feels incredible and I feel like I could come right now.

_Holy shit, he's a lot tighter than Wendy was the first time we had sex. It feels so much better around me, too_.

"Haaah…oh…_God_…" His fingers clench the sheets so tightly, his knuckles start to turn ivory white. I look between our bodies to find his member softening again. _Shit, he's in pain again. As much as I want to keep going, I won't if it's causing Kyle too much pain_.

"Kyle, want me to stop?" His gorgeous green eyes look directly into mine and gives me his infamous angelic smile.

"No…keep going. I'll…be o-okay…" His hands run up and down my arm, reassuring me it's okay to continue. Just from his touch, my whole body becomes filled with goosebumps.

I gently slide the rest of my member until my balls come in contact with his ass. Kyle's eyes are squeezed shut tightly and he shifts his hips around, trying to get comfortable. It takes a few moments for him to get used to the feeling, but his eyes flutter open and he nods his head.

"You can move…move now…" His voice is so desperate and his eyes are clouded with lust. _Holy shit, sexy Kyle is just so…sexy_.

With a single nod of my head, I pull almost all of the way out before diving back in. I continue this rhythm, picking up my speed with every thrust. Sweat starts to form on my forehead and groans escape my throat one by one.

"Holy shit…Kyle…feels so good…" He nods in agreement and moves his hands up to tangle themselves in my sweaty black hair.

"Ahh..AHH…nghh…it…hurts…but…ah…" His poor member still hasn't gotten pleasure so I reach between our bodies and grab his semi-soft member, pumping it in time with my thrusts.

As I pump his member hastily, I continue with my thrusts, attempting to switch angles slightly to find that one special spot that will reawaken his pleasure. I know I find it when he hurls his arms around my neck and lets out a high-pitched squeal .

"HOLY CRAP! _Staaaaan_…"He draws out my name in a whine but I cover his mouth with mine to quiet his moans. I feel his member harden in my hand and I smile at the fact he's finally starting to feel it.

My length hits his special spot with every thrust, and more liquid drips down his member onto my hand. His face is contorted between pain and pleasure but it looks like the pleasure is taking control.

"_Kyle_…" I lower myself and whisper into his ear, enjoying the feeling of his arms secured around my neck.

"_Stan_…" His voice is so desperate I pull back and look down into his eyes, which are shining with tears.

"Ahhh…_Je t'aime…J t'aime, Stan_!" He pulls me down so my face is buried into his warm, sweaty neck. He clamps his thighs against my waist, keeping me in place. His member is sandwiched in between our stomachs and he thrusts upwards to create more friction.

_Whoa, what the hell?_ He's speaking a different language. The sound of his voice speaking in a different language makes me almost come, but I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself. Is he speaking…French? Damn it, I should have actually paid attention in French class.

"_Aller plus vite! Plus dur, Stan_!" He moans loudly and pushes my head down to his chest, tempting me to lick his nipples. I grab his hips, plunging myself harder into him.

My hips move at a faster pace and I lick around his swollen, pink nipples. A few more thrusts and I feel my orgasm start to come on and Kyle squeezes around my dick so tightly I take it he's about to come, too.

"Stan…I'm coming!" He releases one arm from my neck and reaches between our bodies to pump his member needily. White streams of semen splash out, coating both of our stomachs and his hand in a sticky mess.

"Holy shit…me, too…" Feeling Kyle's hole tighten even more as he's coming causes me to release my load deep inside of him. He squirms his hips around, sucking out every last bit of my seed.

"_Mhmm_…" He whimpers into my ear and I lose my strength and collapse on top of him. His hand ruffles my hair for a moment before I decide to roll off of him onto my side.

"Wow, that was really good…did you enjoy it?" He pulls the covers up to cover half of his face, slowly closing his eyes.

"Mhm…yeah…it was better than I thought…" He rolls onto his side, facing me and I rest one of my hands on his hip, listening to his soft breathing until he falls asleep.

I rub his back gently, staring down at his sleeping face. He's wearing a slight smile and looks so peaceful. My other hand runs through his curly, red hair and I can't help but think to myself that sex with Kyle was way better than with Wendy.

My eyes feel so heavy that I feel like sleeping, but instead I continue to watch him sleep. I can't seem to take my eyes off of him, it's like I'm hypnotized by him.

"Kyle…what's going on?" I whisper into his hair, finding a few pieces to twirl around my fingers hoping for some type of answer.

After what seems to be a few hours, Kyle finally wakes up, his eyes darting open and he flings himself off of my bed. He gives me a baffled, shocked look and throws his clothes on quickly.

"Kyle, why don't you stay over for supper?" His face is flushed as he buttons up his shirt and I notice his hands trembling.

"No, I'm going home. I don't know why we did this…thanks for trying to help, Stan." And with that he grabs his bag, rushes out of my room and down the stairs. I hear him say goodbye to my mom and slams the door.

I have a feeling he regrets what we did, either that or he's just really embarrassed. While I'm thinking about that, another thing pops into my mind. What was he saying during sex?

_I'll have to find Kenny tomorrow and have him help me figure it out_.

…

Morning comes quickly as I rush to school, trying to find Kenny as quickly as possible. I see Kyle in the hallway talking to a few people, but he avoids eye contact and it seems like he's ignoring me completely.

When I find Kenny I grab his arm, turning him around. I heave over, trying to catch my breath. _God, why am I so tired? I'm in better shape than this_.

"Uh…hi, Stan. What's up?" His voice holds a tint of confusion.

"Okay, so…um…okay…Kyle and I had…" I whisper the next part, "Sex yesterday…" I watch as his face fills with a grin, "And I think he said something in French…I need to know what he said."

"Haha, that's _so_ fucking hot. But I don't pay attention in that class." I throw my head back and groan out loud.

"Kenny, what the hell? Why not?"

"Aw, come on. Can you blame me? Our teacher is a friggin fox man. Her boobs are _huge_!" I roll my eyes at his perverted mind and grab his wrist.

"Then we have to go ask her what Kyle said means."

We walk promptly down the hall, heading towards the French class. When we walk into the classroom, the teacher is sitting at her desk marking papers. I walk up to her and place my hands down on the wooden desk.

"Juh tem." I say, probably not pronouncing it right at all. She looks up at me with a puzzled expression.

"_Excusez-moi_?" She says in French, her voice quiet. Frig, she does speak English, doesn't she?

"I need to know what that means. I don't know how it's pronounced though…" She still looks baffled but she nods her head and gives me a kind smile.

"Okay, well…can you tell me how it was used?" I blush, trying to think of how to tell her it was during sex.

"Well…me and my…uh, friend…were kind of…" I look at Kenny, who is basically drooling over the teacher, not helping me at all, "Being…_intimate_…and they said something like…juh tem…"

She puts her finger on her chin, obviously thinking and trying to figure out what I'm saying. All of a sudden it seems like a light bulb goes off in her head.

"You mean _Je t'aime_?" I nod happily and look back at Kenny, who gives me a smile back. This was easier than I thought it would be!

"That's it! So…what does it mean? I'm sorry…I'm not the best in French…"

"That's okay, I know what you mean, it's not for everybody." She says understandingly.

"And it means I love you. Now sorry boys, but I have some work to do before the bell rings."

Kenny and I leave the classroom while I keep thinking of the translation. _He loves me? Is that why he freaked out and ran home?_ No, he couldn't love me in that way...could he?

"So…he totally loves you. Damn, you're lucky. You should go find him." Kenny pats me on the back before leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I see Kyle wandering in the hallway and decide this is a good chance to confront him. I yank him by the arm around the corner to where there are less people. I need to know what's going on and I need to know right now.

"Dude! What the hell was that for?" He spits out angrily.

"I should be the one mad at you. Why did you leave in such a hurry yesterday?" A guilty look washes over his face but it quickly disappears.

"I had stuff to do…" He hisses while turning his head so he doesn't have to look at me.

"So is that why you said you loved me?" His eyes grow twice in size and his eyes dart back and fourth in a nervous matter.

"Wh-what? How do you know that's what I said?" His voice cracks and I can tell he's getting nervous.

"I went to the French teacher…why didn't you just say you were gay in the first place?"

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to admit that? You should have known without me saying anything!" His voice becomes louder and he suddenly turns this around on me.

"How the hell should I know that?" At this point I'm basically growling at him, angry that he's blaming me now for this.

"Because…no straight guy would accept an offer to sleep with their _male_ best friend…no matter if they got to be top or bottom…"

"Well I'm sorry for not getting that, but you should have told me…it's not like I'd be mad at you…so…why didn't you tell me you liked me? We're best friends!"

I've calmed down at this point and I rest my hand on his shoulder, happy at the fact he hasn't shaken it off. A large sigh escapes from him he his eyes meet mine for a second before quickly looking away.

"I didn't know if I did like you or not…but then…during…you know, I realized I do…and plus you were with Wendy."

"Yeah…_was_ with her. I wish you had told me…it makes me happy to know you love me." I smile dreamily to myself.

"But…you don't like me back…" He whispers under his breath but I manage to pick it up.

"Who said I didn't? You said it yourself, right? No straight guy would have sex with another guy. But…I wish you would have said those three words in English…instead of French."

He moves his head up to look at me, his eyes filled with hope and his cheeks painted with a dash of pink. I remove my hand from his shoulder and cross my arms. We stare at each other for a moment before an idea pops into my mind.

"So…why don't you tell me in _English_ this time?" I beckon him to come closer to me while wearing a grin on my face.

"W-what?"

"Tell me you love me in English…right now…" He looks at me like I'm crazy but I give him a kind smile to tell him it's okay.

"But Stan…you don't…" He fidgets his hands together nervously.

"Just trust me...do it." I beckon him over again, and he looks around to make sure no one is paying attention before moving closer to me. He stands up on his tippy toes to whisper into my ear.

"_I love you, Stan_…" My body shivers at his warm breath on my skin. I peck him on the cheek and he instantly pulls away, covering the spot where I just kissed with his hand.

"I love you, too."

"Stan…but…" I stick my tongue out playfully at him before shushing him up with my finger on his lips.

"I had sex with you. Obviously I have feelings for you. At first I just wanted to help you out, but…being connected with you felt amazing and I finally realized that I should be with someone I care about, no matter if it's a boy or girl. And you're the one I care for most."

His cheeks are still dusted with pink, but a smile has found it's way onto his face and he lets out a dreamy, happy sigh and leans closer to me, resting his head against my shoulder.

"Really? You mean it?"

"I do…can I kiss you?" After I ask the question, I immediately know Kyle will freak out but surprisingly I feel him smile against my shoulder and nod his head.

He pulls away from my shoulder and I take a quick glance around to make sure no one is looking before happily pushing my lips up against his. This time as lovers, though. He loops his arms around my neck, not caring about who sees and I can't help but rest my hands on his hips, grinding against him.

We stand in the hallway, my tongue basically shoved down his throat until someone slaps me roughly on the back. We let go of each others lips and see Kenny winking at us.

"As hot as it is to watch you two make out, you're going to be late for class!" He sticks out his tongue and giggle to himself before rushing to class.

"Shit, class is starting." Just as he's about to head to his locker I throw my arm around his waist, stopping him in his track.

"…Want to go back to my place instead? We can come back for second class."

I get the expected glare from Kyle for mentioning skipping class, but he grabs my hand and nods his head. He turns his head away from me, but I can tell his face his face is completely red because so are his ears.

We quickly head to get our coats and race outside, our fingers still laced together. Kyle leans closer to me and whispers into my ear, instantly making me hard with his words.

"Oh, you were right. It was so good, I don't think I ever want to be on top."

...

So there you go! Hope you liked it x3 I had a ton of fun writing this. I don't know why I like to have Kyle as a virgin so much, it's just cute to think of him 'saving' himself for Stan or something hehe

Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes, point them out if there are any! I always hate when I make mistakes haha

You guys rock and hope you leave some reviews to tell me what you think! I love hearing from you :)


End file.
